


Full Moon

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [13]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Full Moon, Gen, Moon, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short tale of the full moon.





	Full Moon

Full moon  
Bright, glowing  
Brimming, soaring, passing  
So brilliant when fulling  
Glowing


End file.
